<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inquisitor as Companion Prompt-Fill by Lirigan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848354">Inquisitor as Companion Prompt-Fill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirigan/pseuds/Lirigan'>Lirigan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirigan/pseuds/Lirigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This prompt by dextronoms on tumblr inspired my fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inquisitor as Companion Prompt-Fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vairi the Skinchanger</p><p>Race: Dalish Elf<br/>
Class: Mage<br/>
Specialization: Shapeshifter<br/>
Varric’s Nickname: Feathers</p><p>DEFAULT TAROT CARD: The High Priestess <br/>
The High Priestess: Vairi stands in the center, facing forward. Her arms are outstretched with palms out. She is draped in white clothes against a deep blue background. White-feathered wings cover her eyes. What looks like gold blood-writing ink flows down from her hands.</p><p>NIGHTMARE:<br/>
Gravestone: Everyone<br/>
What the nightmare looked like: The faces of those she knew, past and present. Mostly Dalish elves and Orlesian Templars.</p><p>RECRUITMENT: Present at Haven as Solas’ protégé. Can choose to accept or reject her help.</p><p>WHERE THEY ARE IN CAMP:<br/>
Haven: Perched on the wall that separates the upper and lower half of town.<br/>
Skyhold: On the battlements overlooking the healers’ tents. Sometimes she’s down there helping.</p><p>THINGS THEY GENERALLY APPROVE OF:<br/>
Selflessness, improving the lives of the downtrodden, breaking tradition, empathizing with others, creative solutions to problems (Judgments that aren’t black and white i.e. Alexius serving the mages, Florianne doing farm work)</p><p>THINGS THEY GENERALLY DISAPPROVE OF:<br/>
Traditionalist views, racial/class/magical bias, restriction of freedoms, harsh punishments (i.e. Tranquility or Execution judgments)</p><p>MAGES, TEMPLARS?:<br/>
No hard opinions either way, but disapproves if you conscript the mages or keep the templars intact. She favors the mages in solidarity, and while she believes Templars become so with good intentions, she doesn’t trust the Order itself.</p><p>FRIENDS IN THE INQUISITION:<br/>
Solas: They were traveling companions, and Vairi sees him as the first person to respect her truly.<br/>
Cullen: Conditional to whether he continues to take lyrium, and thus feels tied to duty. While afraid of him at first, Vairi respects his decision to stop taking lyrium and offers to soothe his withdrawal symptoms with her healing magic.<br/>
Iron Bull: Iron Bull thinks she’s interesting, and unique. She says the funniest things when he’s not expecting it.<br/>
Cassandra: If one completes Vairi’s personal quest with the cure, Vairi and Cassandra become much better friends. Cassandra respects Vairi’s internal strength and resilience, and Vairi sees past her Seeker/Chantry loyalist exterior to see that Cassandra is honorable and good.<br/>
Cole: He trusts her as he does Solas, and feels a kinship with her in that they’re unique. He respects that she works out of kindness, and that she’s a healer.</p><p>ROMANCEABLE?: Yes.<br/>
The Inquisitor will have to chase Vairi a bit, as she is very guarded. When the Inquisitor attempts to flirt, the first few instances she will be aware of them but assume they aren’t genuine or that she was misreading the Inquisitor. Vairi will be accepting of any gender’s advances, and of any race.<br/>
Moreover, if the Inquisitor does not romance Cullen and encourages him to stay off lyrium, Vairi and Cullen will develop a romantic relationship.</p><p>REACTING TO EVENTS IN PARTY:<br/>
In Hushed Whispers (when you find Vairi in the dark future Redcliffe, infected by red lyrium. Before you approach the cell, you can hear her groaning and the sound when she shapeshifts, but distorted.)<br/>
Vairi: Damn it, damn it all.<br/>
(Inquisitor approaches.)<br/>
Vairi: Oh, so the dead rise. It’s the end, it’s the end of everything.<br/>
Inquisitor: Vairi, are you all right?<br/>
Vairi: I’m sick. I can’t change. I want to get out of here, but I don’t even know what “out” looks like. The world is only ash, they say. And now you’re here. Undead. After you died, the Elder One came. He killed Empress Celene! And has an army of demons.<br/>
Inquisitor: I’m not dead, I was sent forward in time. Help me fight Alexius. We might be able to prevent things from going this way.<br/>
Vairi: Fight Alexius? But he was chosen by the Elder One. We could die. But… I’m not living anyway, not anymore . Lead on.</p><p>Here Lies the Abyss:<br/>
"Oh… it doesn't usually look like this. I can't believe… we're actually… I think I’m feeling a bit dizzy." </p><p>Nightmare: Vairi, thel'vestar. Banal nadas (“Vairi, skinchanger, nothing is inevitable.”). You realize it's only a matter of time before your "friends" turn on you? Before they put you down like the animal you are?<br/>
Vairi: I… no! You're wrong! Fenedhis lasa, Fen’harel ma halam. (“Screw you. Dread Wolf ends you.”)</p><p>Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts<br/>
Inquisitor: Enjoying the party?<br/>
Vairi: Ugh. I’m trying to, but all these nobles keep requesting things of me like a servant. They must know I’m not one. I think they’re doing it just to make me feel lesser.</p><p>COLE CRYPTIC COMMENTS<br/>
(Romanced Cullen) "She was alone because no one was there, and he was alone when everyone was there. But when they're together, it's like everyone, and no one."<br/>
“He’s cold, and hard, but not. She wants to feel the real skin, but which is it?”<br/>
“Stranger, and stranger still. Maybe he wants to be strange. Her fingers linger in his curls.”<br/>
(No Cullen romance)<br/>
"Her parents weren't crying. None of them were. Tears of ink, blood writing, but their faces still, like a lake, but she was a river. Why? She wanted them to cry."</p><p>COMMENTS ON PLOT IN CAMP<br/>
(Mages recruited, allies): “I feel bad for these Circle mages. It’s like they’re children who were just born and don’t know what to make of the world, or what they want. Giving them a chance is risky, but you seem to believe in them. So I will follow your lead.”<br/>
(Mages recruited, conscripted) “Just when the mages had freedom dangled in front of their noses, this Alexius snatched them, and now you’ve snatched them from him. I can only hope you will treat them better than he would, or the Chantry would. If not, they’re just in a new kind of cage.”<br/>
(Templars recruited, allies): “So, you played their game. Therinfal Redoubt was just brimming with nobility. They act as if the Templars are incorruptible, superior, the “Champions of the Just.” But they’re corruptible just as anyone else is. I can only hope they won’t be Templar-ing all over me.”<br/>
(Templars recruited, disbanded) “The Templars are an interesting choice. I’m glad you disbanded them… they’ve had too much power for too long. And I know it’s selfish, but I’m glad to know they won’t be bothering me or Solas.”<br/>
(After “In Your Heart Shall Burn/From the Ashes”)<br/>
Vairi: I can’t believe it. This all became so much bigger. Are you all right? No one comes out of an experience like that unscathed.<br/>
Inquisitor: I’m all right. But what about you?<br/>
Vairi: (scoffs) It’s not about me, but… (sighs) that was terrifying. Not just Corypheus or his forces, but watching you face him down. Next to that monster, you looked so small. So mortal.<br/>
Inquisitor: I was worried too. But I made it out.<br/>
Vairi: By the skin of your teeth. But we’re more prepared now, and more angry. Events are unfolding faster now than before. And I’m ready to fight at your side.<br/>
(preface dialogue, after “In Your Heart Shall Burn”) “Listen… if you ever feel like the pressure is too much, I’ll be here. We can just sit in the quiet, and I won’t even ask you for anything. There’s some beautiful views in this place.”<br/>
(After “Here Lies the Abyss”) “The Fade… eugh. Solas is obsessed with it, but I can’t even stomach the thought of it after that. Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>COMMENTS BY OTHER COMPANIONS</p><p> </p><p>Cullen:<br/>
(if Cullen continues to take lyrium) A strange woman, but harmless. I didn't realize she had been Dalish until Solas mentioned it.<br/>
(if Cullen gets off the lyrium) Her skills as a healer are unmatched. She's been tremendously helpful with... matters.</p><p>Josephine: Vairi's intentions are good, and she tries to be polite within human spheres. I can appreciate the effort even if it does not always work.</p><p>Cassandra: She arrived with Solas. I may trust her even less than him.</p><p>Vivienne: She's positively adorable isn't she? In some… pet-like fashion? Do keep an eye on her, my dear. She's noticeably untrained.</p><p>Varric: Oh, Feathers? Not the weirdest person I've met, but pretty close.</p><p>Blackwall: Vairi is a strange one. Almost seems more animal than human… I mean, elf.</p><p>Sera: She's weirdy. Dalish, but not. Animal, but not. Confusing.</p><p>Dorian: She is charming in a strange sort of way. The way she uses magic is a way I've never seen, even for a Dalish. It's like she breathes it.</p><p>Iron Bull: She makes me a bit sad, actually. Clearly never had a family, or friends who became family. Hell, I'd bring her into the Chargers if she'd wanted. Damn good scout.</p><p>Cole: She thinks she can hide by looking like a bird, but she's still bright.</p><p> </p><p>GREETINGS/FAREWELLS<br/>
Vairi will become harder to find in Skyhold as her approval drops. She will spend most of her time as a bird and will be in different places on the battlements.</p><p>Hostile:<br/>
(transforms back into Elf):<br/>
"Can't you see I have important bird business to attend to?"<br/>
(transforms back into Elf) "I just ate a worm. Want one? They're extra wiggly today."<br/>
(if caught out of bird form): (Grumbles) "I was just about to… never mind."</p><p>Cold:<br/>
(transforms back into Elf): "Yes, is this urgent?"<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
"Your… Inquisitorialness?"</p><p>Neutral:<br/>
"Inquisitor."<br/>
"How may I help?"<br/>
"Yes?"</p><p>Warm:<br/>
"My lady!"<br/>
"Good to see you."<br/>
"A nice day for a flight."</p><p>Friendly:<br/>
"The air is so fresh up here."<br/>
"How are you doing today?"<br/>
"I trust you're keeping rested? Don't let too many of these shems bother you."<br/>
(if the inquisitor is Dalish) "Yes, lethallin/lethallan?"</p><p> </p><p>Environmental Comments<br/>
When looking for something:<br/>
“Let’s look around.”<br/>
“Something’s here… I know it.”</p><p>When there’s a chance to deploy her for loot:<br/>
“Inquisitor, I might be able to reach that area if I shapeshift.”<br/>
“I can bird it up and reach up there, no problem.”<br/>
“I could explore the water, if you think it’s necessary.”</p><p>When finding a campsite:<br/>
“Ooh, seems like a nice place to rest your wings.”</p><p>When the Inquisitor falls:<br/>
“NoOooOOo!”<br/>
“Someone cover me! I’m helping the Inquisitor!”</p><p>Other party members:<br/>
"Hang on, Dorian!"<br/>
"Blackwall!"<br/>
"Bull, stay right there, I'm coming!"<br/>
"Solas, ar halani!" ("I'm helping")<br/>
"I'm helping Cassandra!"<br/>
"Sorry about the magic, Sera, but it's for your own good!"<br/>
"Cole, no!"<br/>
"I'm coming, Varric!"<br/>
"Vivienne, be careful!" </p><p> </p><p>When they are low on Health:<br/>
“Ow!”<br/>
“NEED HELP!”<br/>
“Whoa, feeling sort of… dizzy…”<br/>
"Healer down!" </p><p>When they see a Dragon:<br/>
“Oh… my.”<br/>
“Before anyone asks, no, I can’t turn into a dragon.”<br/>
“Great Creators, look at that thing!”</p><p>EPILOGUE<br/>
(No Cullen romance, Chargers saved): With the Inquisition changing, Vairi found herself with a new family. She joined Bull's Chargers as a scout, and sources suggest she became a beloved member of the group.<br/>
(No Cullen romance, Chargers not saved): Vairi and Morrigan found an unlikely friendship. They both faded into the unknown after the Exalted Council.<br/>
(Cullen romance): It's said that Vairi and Cullen were wed in a small ceremony attended by close friends. They were last reported to be traveling to South Reach where Vairi was nervous - yet eager - to meet her new in-laws.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>